Letter
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: It's not strange for Naoto to receive a love letter or two in her shoe locker. What's strange about this particular letter is that she actually decides to read it.


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: It's not strange for Naoto to receive a love letter or two in her shoe locker. What's strange about this particular letter is that she actually decides to read it. Drabble

**Letter**

"You know she won't read it."

"This is stupid."

"I should get it off my chest regardless. I'll feel better afterwards doing it."

"But what if she does see it?"

'It'll be alright, my love. Be brave.' Himiko's soothing voice entered her head as her nerved steeled. The letter in her hand was starting to crinkle between her tight grasp. The closed envelope was straighten out and placed on top of her shoes. The locker door was then closed without a single sound.

* * *

Naoto walked over to her locker and opened the small cubby. Her displeased reaction was immediate. It was a roll of the eyes and an exaggerated sigh. Bright pink paper slipped inside a white envelope. Her name was written with beautiful pen strokes. Naoto guessed there was a heart shaped sticker on the other side keeping it closed. She picked up the letter to see if her deduction was correct. Nope, it was sealed with just a long piece of tape. A light scent of lavender gently hit her nose. It was strangely familiar to her. Where had she recognized it from? Rise maybe? She brought the paper closer to her face for a double check. After a few seconds the tomboy was positive that this was indeed Rise's scent on the paper.

Rise's perform clung to her skin. Thankfully it was never sickeningly over powering. Why would the idol write her a letter? She could just send a text. A text would have been answered faster. How long was this in her locker? She saw the songstress throughout the day and she never spoke up. The sleuth glanced over her name again. From previous study sessions she knew what the singer's handwriting looked like. It could pass for her writing though this was much neater in comparison.

The detective slipped it in her bag between two books to prevent it from getting damaged. If it wasn't urgent then it could wait till the short haired woman was comfortable at home. She shut her locker and headed towards the exit.

The tomboy sat at her desk and opened her bag pulling out the envelope. Grabbing her letter opener she slipped it into the small opening not covered by the tape. The cut was clean and simple. Pulling out the folded pink paper she unfurled the letter curious about its content.

Naoto,

I'm sorry; I don't know what I'm doing. I know you never read these. I don't expect an answer either. I guess maybe that's probably the reason I'm doing it in the first place. No consequences if you throw it away like the others. Knowing you'll probably never read this makes it easier to be brave and gather my thoughts in a proper manner. While at the same time making me feel somewhat accomplished for at least trying to convey my feelings instead of just keeping them bottled up on the inside. Himiko can only help so much I guess. I have to do that rest.

I'm in love with you. That's surprisingly hard to write down. My face feels hot, I think I'm blushing. What started as a crush well… basic physical attraction really morphed into what I think can be accurately described as love? I can admit it was shallow at first. The handsome detective prince just saunters into my class leaving a trail of head turns in 'his' direction. I'm sorry to admit I was one of those bothersome women you dislike.

After learning the truth about you I thought that this silly little feeling would go away but it didn't. If anything your androgynous charms swayed me more. As I got the chance to befriend you the physical attraction turned into a more emotional one. I crave to be near you even if I'm only basking in your silent presence. Deep down I want to sing for you from the bottom of my heart. I want to see you smile. Specifically, I want to be the reason you do in the first place. I want you to share your emotions with me. Let me shoulder the pain, and enjoy happiness with you.

Now, I don't live in such a fantasy world where I can't think about possible problems. I wish to be with you in the long run. I'm sure there would be a bit of a strain after high school. I plan on continuing my idol career and I'd almost never be around. I know your cases occupy your mind till they're solved and the streets are safe once again. We'd probably never see each other but I think we both understand how important our dreams are to each other. It's bound to be hard but not impossible. Distance means nothing to me when you mean everything. But until then I want to be with you as much as possible.

Once again, I'm sorry if after this I make you uncomfortable. This has been on my mind driving me crazy for such a long time. I know you don't like when such attention is on you. Especially coming from another female. Just know that whatever type of relationship I get from you is an important treasure to me. I won't complain if it's not what I pray for.

My heart feels a bit lighter. At the very least this really did help.

Yours lovingly,

Rise

Naoto closed her eyes as she finished reading the letter. Her mind was processing too many thoughts and feelings at one time. The detective knew most of her reactions came from the release of Dopamine and Oxytocin in her body. Her Oxytocin release was on overdrive allowing the more social instinct within her to want and come out. The Dopamine strives to strengthen the bond they shared into something more intimate. The overly happy voice of her persona crying out probably didn't help either. 'You're fortunate to be valued so much. Don't be afraid. Let her in.'

Knowing it was best not to start a reply while her emotions were still running high. Her logical side was almost completely shut down thanks to the chemical imbalance. The small woman still prepared a blank sheet and pencil. She had all night to calm down and come up with an appropriate response to the idol.

Folding the letter evenly she slipped it into an envelope and sealed it professionally. The letter was safely tucked behind the brunette's shoes in her cubby. Neatly written on the enclosure was 'For the eyes of Rise Kujikawa only.'

* * *

Rise,

First and foremost thank you for telling me your feelings. I know it was hard for you and that took a lot of courage. You have shown me a genuine vulnerable side of yourself. I shall now respond to your confession with complete honesty baring my heart right back to you.

The thought of being in a relationship was something that never appealed to me. I felt as though I had justified reasons as for why I shouldn't be in one. Such as I figured all my time would be spent working on my detective career. Even I know it's cruel. Who would put up with someone who was never around and worked a potentially dangerous job? How drastically would I have to change myself to their liking? How feminine do I have to become? Thinking upon it I was really using that as an excuse not to get close to anyone. Could someone like myself really become dependent on someone? Especially I, a female detective, who values being independent more than anything? I can fearlessly chase after a murder but I'm too scared to hold someone hand?

Despite this mind set I've had for years. I couldn't help the flutter feeling I had in my chest as I read your heartfelt words. You're extremely important to me. There is nothing that would make me 'uncomfortable' around you. So don't ever apologize for your true feelings. What I dislike was getting such attention from people who don't know me. Needless to say that's not the case with you.

You've seen inside my heart and saw me at my worse. You've always supported my convoluted plans right down to insignificant thoughts. You took the time to get to know me -and that alone is no easy feat. I hear I'm quite the stubborn one. You saw past the detective prince to the hiding woman inside, accepting her while not forcing her out more then she is comfortable with. You've never asked me to change the pitch of my voice or the way masculine way I address myself. You didn't laugh at the child within afraid of being alone, yet is too socially inept to get to know someone outside of work.

You really don't mind taking every part of me? I don't need to change myself at all for you? Right now I would say your smile is contagious because I haven't been able to keep one off my face. Matters of the heart are still difficult for me and admittedly that does scare me. Thank you for needing someone like me.

While the thought of being in a relationship with you has never crossed my mind before. I'm not against walking down this path with you. I already love you as a friend so seeing you as a significant other is possible as long as I can be the brave one now. Regardless, no matter what happens between us in the future. Even if we end up hurting each other never forget you're my dearest friend. There is no one else I'd be more willing to bare my soul too. I'm now ready to take your hand and never let go.

I have thought about this long and hard mulling over all the thoughts and theories in my head. I can see a happy future with you. And so, I've come to this single conclusion. How about a date on Saturday?

Forever yours from now on,

Your girlfriend Naoto

* * *

Distance less than 1M

A/N: My favorite ship, don't ever die. Did it ever bother anyone else in her social link the option to ask her to change the pitch of her voice? Or use "watashi" instead of her normal "boku." It hurts me when people pick that one. In fact I haven't seen a single lets-player pick the option to keep her the same. But then on Valentine's day you accept her completely? Seems odd and hurtful.


End file.
